wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubb Games
Wubb Games (wubbgames.com) is a sister website of the main Wubbzy website, wubbzy.com (now defunct). This is where you can play six of its own online games that feature Wubbzy. However, five of them can't be played unless you have Wubb Codes to unlock them. The codes can only be found in certain Wubbzy merchandise. The website is now defunct. Navigation When you enter the website, Wubbzy will greet you and ask if you have a Wubb Code, and give you the options "Yes" and "No". If you click "No", Wubbzy will direct you to the only game you can play without a code: Sketchity Sketch Pad. If you click "Yes", you will enter a screen to enter your Wubb Code in. The codes are: STACKY22 DISCO49 DIGIWUB9 WACKY88 Games There are six different pages of games, and each one also includes a coloring printable and a song from the show to play. Placing the cursor over the games' icons will show the name of the merch that has the Wubb Code to unlock them, except for Kooky Kostume Kreator and Sketchity Sketch Pad which show the names of their games. Kooky Kostume Kreator * Code to unlock: Any. * Merchandise to get code: None. * Song: Pet Party Wacky Wubb Hunt * Code to unlock: WACKY88 * Merchandise to get code: Wacky Wubbzy * Song: That's What Friends Are For Sketchity Sketch Pad * Code to unlock: None. * Merchandise to get code: None. * Song: Made By You (Make It Yourself) Kickety Kick Ball Bounce Out! * Code to unlock: DIGIWUB9 * Merchandise to get code: Digi-Wubbzy * Song: Don't Lie Disco Dancin' Wubbzy * Code to unlock: DISCO49 * Merchandise to get code: Disco Dancin' Wubbzy * Song: Imagine Wuzzleburg Stack-ums * Code to unlock: STACKY22 * Merchandise to get code: Kooky Kollectibles * Song: Look, Don't Touch Miscellaneous You can click on "Visit Us! wubbzy.com" to go to Wubbzy's main website (which is no longer active), the mailbox to send an email of Wubb Games to your friends, or "PARENTS" that will open up a page showing the merchandise that contain the Wubb Codes along with links to go where to buy them on fisher-price.com. However, the Wubbzy merch there are no longer available. Archived Navigation The Wubb Games website expired after October 10th, 2017 (latest archivable date on the Wayback Machine). On the archived website (linked below), it still works, but has the following downsides: * None of the printables will appear, * None of the songs will play, * The merch links will not work, * And worst of all, none of the games will load. Links Wubb Games website (Archived): http://www.wubbgames.com/ All games from the website have been reuploaded by Hudsun28Studios here: https://www.deviantart.com/hudsun28studios/gallery/ Trivia/Goofs *When you place your cursor over the treehouse door, it will open and the monkey inside will peak out at you. **Inside, there's no background. It shows a Wuzzleburg building from the main background. *There are graphics that look off, like the tree on the right being placed higher than the ground, and the big pink rabbit running on its level. *When you have access to all six games and reenter the website, Wubbzy will just greet you and a random game page will open. *There are also Wubb Codes from the Soapity Suds Wubbzy, Swirly Twirly Daizy and Kooky Kostumes toys. They're likely the same ones listed above. Gallery Loading Screen.png|Loading Screen Website.png|Website Website (Full View).png|Website (Full View) Characters.png|Characters Adobe Flash Player Requiring Screen.png|Adobe Flash Player Requiring Screen Printables Kooky Kostume Kreator Printable.png|Kooky Kostume Kreator Wacky Wubb Hunt Printable.png|Wacky Wubb Hunt Sketchity Sketch Pad Printable.png|Sketchity Sketch Pad Kickety Kick Ball Bounce Out! Printable.png|Kickety Kick Ball Bounce Out! Disco Dancin' Wubbzy Printable.png|Disco Dancin' Wubbzy Wuzzleburg Stack-ums Printable.png|Wuzzleburg Stack-ums Category:Games Category:Wubbzy Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Wubbzy-related websites Category:Defunct websites